


Get Your Wish

by Windeh



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Vytal Festival (RWBY), fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windeh/pseuds/Windeh
Summary: Hypothetically, Clover attends Atlas Academy at the same time Qrow attends Beacon and they meet during the Vytal Tournament Festival. And they may have gone to the Ball together.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Get Your Wish

Clover typically wakes up at the same time every day, in keeping with Atlas Academy's military routine. This morning though he knows he's overslept, can feel it in the deep sense of content in his bones. Even when he opens his eyes he closes them quickly and turns to rest on his side. Yesterday, he had gone to the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball... with Qrow. They had a great time: Clover convinced him to dance, he laughed at nearly all of Clover's luck puns, they kissed. 

Oh God, they kissed. 

Before Clover can reminisce further, Robyn slaps his bundled form with her jacket.

"Clover, you better be dead. That's the only feasible excuse I'll take for why you're still in bed,"

He rolls over to face her, although a blanket covers most of his face. Conveniently enough, hiding his blush.

"Mornin',"

The other two members of his team laugh as they leave their temporary dorm. 

"Seriously, are you sick or dying? And what time did you get back last night?" she presses.

Clover holds off on his response, slowly pushing blankets off and taking a good long stretch. He can feel the walls vibrating with the sheer force of Robyn's judgment. For all they had in common, she didn't cut him any slack. Guess that's why she's team lead.

"It's already 9:05 AM and we're scheduled to train at 10:00 AM. You better be ready by then,"

Clover sits up, watching as Robyn throws her jacket on with a flourish and heads out the door. He takes his time changing and cleaning up, all the while replaying the night in his mind. He remembers how anxious he was thinking Qrow wouldn't show up, seeing him dressed to the nines and dismissing all compliments Clover could muster, tripping over each other trying to waltz in the back courtyard... Clover hadn't heard Qrow laugh so much in the short time he's known him. 

He can't stop smiling about it.

\---

Fiona's team is sitting at a big table with Robyn and the others in the mess hall. Clover makes his way over and sits next to Fiona, armed with a small tray of breakfast. 

"Good morning, Clover!" Fiona greets. "How did you like the Ball? Robyn said you stayed a long time,"

Robyn doesn't comment but continues to glare at Clover while drinking her coffee.

"It was great, lived up to all my expectations,"

Fiona smiles. "That's awesome, glad you're enjoying Beacon. My team's been having a hard time adjusting since routine is a little different around here," she glances in their direction.

"Yeah, that can be challenging,"

"I've tried encouraging them to make friends, y'know, get to know students from other academies, but they're being so stubborn about it,"

"Should have them talk to Clover, he's not having any trouble making friends," Robyn snipes.

Clover meets her gaze, happily continuing to eat.

"Really? Got any tips?" Fiona asks.

"It's not rocket science," he quickly responds before Robyn can sneak in a jibe. "Just find a topic to break the ice. They're not that different from us,"

"I think I missed a good opportunity with the Ball," Fiona confesses. "Tons of students went and everyone looked like they were having fun,"

Robyn deadpans: "Were you having fun with other academy students at the Ball, Clover?"

He knows she won't drop it until she gets the whole story, as if her fingers aren't itching to force it out of him through her semblance, so he concedes.

"Well, since you asked, yes I was,"

His teammates, previously uninterested, suddenly jump into the conversation. "Totally called it! It's that Beacon team we always run into right? STRQ?"

Clover barely nods in acknowledgment before Robyn cuts him off, "Damnit Clover! Of all the... that Raven girl is infuriating! Did you really have to go with her?"

It gives him immense pleasure to correct her: "Right team, wrong Branwen. And yes, I really had to go with him,"

The table erupts in claps and cheer. Robyn drops her coffee. "Qrow? You went to the Ball with Qrow Branwen?!"

"Per the General's reminder, I was making meaningful connections with ally Academy students while also enjoying myself to an appropriate degree" he recites.

Fiona and the others laugh as Robyn kicks Clover under the table.

\---

Qrow's morning isn't quite as antagonistic, but no less exciting. Summer joyfully hugs him once he's sufficiently awake, having witnessed him sneak into their dorm late last night. She spills the beans about Qrow's escapade to the others before he can stop her. Tai claps him on the back so hard he nearly falls over. Raven scoffs, muttering something along the lines of: "Only my idiot brother would get a crush on some Atlas dog," but leaves it at that.

Qrow tries to downplay it, after all, it was only one date.

Oh God, it was a date.

Summer and Tai continue to tease him about it all the way to breakfast. Thankfully, Raven declines to join them, opting to get a head start on training. That's how Clover and Qrow end up crossing paths, leaving and entering the mess hall. Clover jogs over and pulls him to a small hallway to chat. Qrow follows easily, blatantly ignoring his teammates' winks and giggles.

"Good morning!"

"Morning,"

"My team has the training hall in a few minutes, probably shouldn't have stayed out so late," Clover says, and then immediately backpedals because he doesn't want it to sound like: "Not that I didn't have a good time! Because I did. With you. Uh, at the Ball,"

Qrow doesn't even try to hide his amusement. "I get it, don't worry," he smiles as Clover continues to fuss. "I... had a really good time, too,"

"Great!" he replies a little too quickly. "Can we meet up later? Grab lunch?"

"Sure, just message me,"

"I will," he says, remembering how elated he'd been when he and Qrow had exchanged information on their scrolls. 

Clover sees Robyn giving him a _look_ , and relents. He brushes his hand along Qrow's elbow, flushing when Qrow pulls back to take his hand instead. Ok, this is actually a thing. It wasn't just one night, not just wishful thinking. 

"Enjoy your breakfast," Clover says, leaning forward and kissing Qrow on the cheek.

Qrow laughs, squeezing their hands briefly. "Get outta here, lucky charm,"

Clover does a little salute, grinning ear to ear, and then takes off. Qrow stalls a bit in the hallway, willing the color and heat in his face to fade. This... is really happening.   
  
Somehow, he doesn't even care when Summer and Tai welcome him back to reality with wolf whistles, Qrow's never felt this lucky in his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! I may have typed out a few other scenes in this AU for fun, because a young and sassy Clover running amok with a young and sassier Qrow is so delightful. One more fic planned for Day 7, see you then!
> 
> You can also find me reblogging lovely Fair Game content on Tumblr:
> 
> http://windeh.tumblr.com


End file.
